Tsuna the tainted arcobaleno
by Holiday Kisses
Summary: Tsuna was abandoned by his family, just to be saved by the Sky arcobaleno, Luce. When Luce died when Tsuna was age 14, he was entrusted the will of the sky, it's to bad the new Vongola boss, Takahiro Sawada, wasn't a perfect kind of boss for Vongola.
1. Chapter 1

When Tsunayoshi Sawada was born, he had a weak heart. His mom was the kindest and naive person. She allowed him to stay, but his dad had other plans. Iemitsu Sawada was rather... disappointed at this boy. What good would a Vongola boss be when they had a week heart and couldn't fight and much less, do paperwork without having to go to the hospital every few minutes. But all those worries were completely thrown away when Nana Sawada had another baby. Best of all, a boy and completely healthy. Iemitsu named him Takahiro Sawada. He didn't care about Tsuna now. Heck, he could dispose of him quite easily.

"What to do with you I wonder," Iemitsu said to the five year old Tsuna.

Iemitsu had tried to _accidently _put the small brunet inside the oven on its maximum point at night, the boy haven't even broken a sweat inside the oven. Unknown to Iemitsu, Vongola blood runs through Tsunayoshi, allowing him to emit heat and being able to withstand it. At this moment, Iemitsu was looking at a scared looking Tsunayoshi. Nana left them together, saying she needed to drop Takahiro off at his friend's house, before going on their anniversary date, the time he might take a visit for. Iemitsu decided this was a chance to throw away a big burden. Future vongola boss **had **to be perfect, in other words, everything connected to him too. So a weak heart boy wasn't going to be an exception.

"I know, I'll throw you away, usually I wouldn't be able to, but today, Nana isn't here," Iemitsu said, grinning.

He gripped on Tsuna's hand, rather harshly and dragged him somewhere, leaving a note to Nana saying, they went to the store to get Tsuna some sweets. (Yeah right, I mean who'd fall for that... Nana). Tsuna absolutely had no idea where they were going, but Iemitsu has something in mind. Our dear Tsuna hadn't yet memorized his way home, so a dark dumpster wouldn't given him any leads.

"Otou-san where-"

"Don't call me that, from now on, you are not my son, but a burden dusted away," Iemitsu said, walking away. (Attitude much, Tsuna would show him later :)

Tsuna watched in disbelief as he saw his dad walking away. He was sick so he hasn't run so he couldn't catch up to his dad, he knew that so he just stood there staring, not even caring about what happens to him.

~OwO~

Meanwhile, a lady with a red no-brand buttoned shirt with black pants, a blue colored braid on her hair, and a flower below her right blue eyes was driving past the limit. It was now nearly dawn and Luce was swearing under her breath. The accursed Iemitsu! She had seen a vision of him abandoning little Tsuna in a old dumpster. Of course, with her soft heart, she wanted to save Tsuna, acting out as the kind heroine. Leaving her paperwork with Gamma, she set off to Namimori. If she ever saw Nono, she'd give him a beating, seeing that he was the one who hired Iemitsu.

After a few curses and kicking the car out of frustration, the dumpster finally came into view in her mirror. Luce's cold look softened as she saw a brunet sitting down and leaning against a trash can, drawing random swirls across the sandy-like dirt ground. She wasted no time, hacking the car door right open, casuing a door hinge to snap, leaving the car door barely hanging. She dismissed this action though, heading for Tsunayoshi. The CEDEF's son looked up, sensing her presence.

"Who are you?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Your new guardian, now sleep Tsuna," Luce said, a sincere smile developing on her face as she picked him up bridal style.

Tsuna smiled a genuine smile and mumbled," Arigatou." Before drifitng off to sleep.

Luce gently stroked his head, patting a strand of hair away from his eyes. She carried him to her car, carefully placing him on the back seat, before heaidng off to her own. After that deed was done, he quickly headed for the front seat, slamming the door, which was barely standing, and drove towards her mansion. Normally, her mansion in Japan was near, but the whole car ride to her was longer than ever. As she finally parked near the mansion, Tsuna woke up, tiredly rubbing his eyes before asking," Where are we?"

Luce turned and said," Your new home."

Tsuna nodded as he got out of the car, by himself and stood next to the car. Luce forced the door open with such force, that the door feel off.

...

"THAT WAS A NEW DOOR! FIFTH ONE THS DAY!" Luce shouted, imagining the scolding Gamma would do.

Little Tsuna saw Luce in a exasperated state so he couldn't help but laugh. Showing a smile for the first time in his life of living with hated stares from his father or brother.

"Anyways Tsuna, I'm Luce, hajimemashte," Luce said, grinning at him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, dozo yoroshikuo!" Tsuna shaid cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

"And so, that is why I have a five year old in my house," Luce said, to the phone.

"Oh, so you left Italy for that?" Gamma's voice said, unusually steady.

"Yea," Luce said, as she threw the phone. The reason why she threw it was answered when Gamma's voice started shouting loudly, even Mukuro, still in Vendicare, could faintly hear it. So when the maids, Luce, and Tsuna heard it-it was no wonder they all cringed at the noise.

"Gamma, please stop, the boy!" Luce shouted through the shouting Gamma was doing when she reached the phone.

Luce looked at Tsuna, who didn't cry, but continued on staring at the italian words in front of him. Luce chuckled as he scrunched his face at the words he couldn't understand.

"Anyways, I'm booking you to a plane by tomorrow to Italy, you better not do anything rash, got it?" Gamma said, dreadfulness reached his voice, knowing Luce was going to do _something rash._

"Pfftt Gamma, don't worry I'll be fine."

Gamma just groaned and hanged up. After all, each time Luce says, don't worry, there's always something to worry about. After that phone call, Gamma quickly avoided a kick from Lal, and another by Colonello, mumbling, I don't have time for this.

"So Tsuna-kun, what should we do?" Luce asked, looking at the little brunet boy.

Tsuna looked at her in wonder and slowly pointed at the Italian words, surprising Luce. "I want to learn what that is."

Luce only smiled and shook her head at the little boy. Her little Aria at the Italy mansion was going to love him.

"La maledizione dei Sette, Uno deve sacrificare per ottenere, Il cielo, che abbraccia tutto, soffrirà, Un nuovo è invece. Which means The Curse of the Seven, One has to sacrifice to get, The sky, which embraces everything, suffer, A new instead," Luce said, softly closing her eyes.

Luce had already understood the concept of this prophecy. She had to sacrifice herself in order to keep the arcobaleno alive. A new one then should be chosen in order of her stead. They were practically immortal if this was a matter of age, but they can die in battle. Luce had a distant look on her face as she stared at young Tsunayoshi. Tsuna offered her a sincere smile, which she gladly returned.

"That sounds sad," Tsuna said, as he stared up at our sky arcobaleno.

"It is," Luce said, as she picked up a picture frame nearby. A picture of Uni and her was shown, which was taken by Gamma when they first arrived at (Ninth's) Nono's mansion. Uni wanted to take a memorial of it since it was her first visit to Nono's place. In other words, the Vongola mansion, where the Vongola boss stays. Somehow, the mafia world ends up rich.

"Anyways, since we're leaving to Italy tomorrow, want to enjoy Japan to the fullest?" Luce asked, bending down to Tsuna's level.

"I want to go the swings," Tsuna said, happily.

Well, he didn't care he was leaving, or getting homesick. After all, he was only five years old! So he gladly accepted when Luce decided to have a picnic at the park. Of course, before that, she asked a Sun flame user to heal Tsuna's weak heart. She wasn't leaving with him like this. Of course, doctor stuff won't heal his heart, but a sun flame would fix it, perfectly. Since Iemitsu was to absorbed with his younger son, he hadn't think about it.

"So let's get going!" Luce said, grabbing Tsuna's hand to get in the car, another one, since the other car had a broken door.

Tsuna was wearing a hoodie over his little orange T-shirt. And for pants, he wore some shorts. Luce wore shorts as well and a dark red blouse. And so in the car they go.

"Is Tsuna-kun excited?" Luce asked, her voice barely heard from the stereo that was on.

"Mhmm! Swings!" Tsuna said, his little hands streched up in the air. Luce couldn't help, but smile. Yes. Tsuna and Aria were going to get along just fine.

_**~Six Years Later~**_

In fact, Aria and Tsuna grew fond of each other, being the same age as well. They both shared the interest for learning Italian, which they finally got the hang of at age nine. They both were quite skilled at handling weapons. Both liking to cook, often cooking breakfast and Italian meal. It didn't surprise much of anyone when they learned advanced math quickly, excelling at a lot of subjects.

But the two did often have different personalities. Aria was the indoor person, often reading a book about Vongola's dark past, and being a bit shy to new people, but when she opened up, she was open at expressing herself, being sensitive.

Tsuna was more of the outdoor type, mostly going outside to play sports and be active, his favorite would be soccer. He was pretty much outgoing, but always hid most of his true emotions, and was hard to crack.

So they were practically different at heart, but they had the most biggest thing in common. Their love for Luce.

"Mom!" Aria cried, heading headfirst to Luce's chest.

"Welcome back," Tsuna said, smiling as he saw Luce back from a long mission.

"How are my eleven year olds?" Luce asked, smiling.

"Great, middle school's a pretty downright good place," Tsuna said, smiling at her.

"It was... horrible, but I guess it wasn't that bad," Aria said, as she gripped our poor Luce tighter.

"My poor little girl, what happened on your first day of middle school?" Luce asked, ruffling Aria's hair, which made Tsuna sweatdrop.

"I joined the book club and I got bullied for being a bookworm, but Onii-chan saved me," Aria said, grinning.

Luce looked at Tsuna with a proud expression, one you would never expect from Iemitsu, more or less, Nana, since he somehow convinced Nana that Tsuna was useless. Tsuna blushed slightly at that expression and covered that away, by placing wireless headphones on his ears and listening to music. Well since the mafia world is advanced, the music played was downloaded in the headphones, which explained the wireless headphones Tsuna always kept around his neck to sooth himself whenever he was feeling a surprising emotion. ( art/27-Headphones-263470485 copy and paste it)

"So how was my Tuna-fish's day?" Luce asked, squeezing Tsuna's cheeks, getting a glare from Tsuna and a giggle from Aria.

"Good, I joined the soccer club, made friends with most of the people in my grade, and managed to pass my test the teacher gave to show our knowledge," Tsuna said.

"Oh, Tsuna, that's great! Invite your friends over sometime," Luce said, giving a smile at Tsuna as he pushed his headphones around his neck.

Then she kissed both Aria's and Tsuna's cheeks and said," You two are all growing up. But I do have a mission for you in the future."

Yeaaahhhhhh, I forgot to mention, they go on missions, ever since they gained their flames and managed to control them. Of course, Luce took that opportunity to teach them every other flame. So now they know every other flames, both candidates for the sky arcobaleno.

"Mission?" Tsuna and Aria said, in amazement, because even though they were given mission, it was rare to get one, because they were used in desperate times.

"Yea a mission, and it's a important one, nothing to dangerous though, but it'll change Vongola on how you choose," Luce said, smiling softly to Tsuna and Uni.

"What's the mission?" Aria asked, as Tsuna gave her a tiny nudge, saying that to let Luce continue.

''To determine if the next generation Vongola boss is worthy," Luce said, her smile growing smaller by a tiny bit.

Aria only cooed in awe, but next to her, Tsuna's hair covered his eyes, shadowing his face. There was a possibility that next future generation boss could be...

"Who is he?"

"Sawada Takahiro." 

His own family member. The Sawada's.

**A/N: I hope that was longer than before.**

**Arrivederci~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry if you think it's rushed, I'm busy with my sports activites and loaded with winter break homework, so I barely have the time. I'm also suggesting putting Tsuna's hair to become blond and his eyes blue like Primo when in Hyper mode.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi grimaced. Blood dripping as he walked, leaving a bloody trail. His arm was the cause of this mess.

_Pathetic, _He thought as he walked, hand wrapped around his arm. His headphones were wrapped around his ears, to calm him. A minute before, he had placed rain flames to make him more calmer, but it wasn't helping. A calm song was playing, but this wasn't the time for that. He had gotten on a mission. One to keep him occupied while the next year mission has long to wait. Tsuna gritted his teeth at this mission he finished. Well not exactly finished. He was still at enemy base, clutching the S-class rings he was assigned to steal in his other hand.

Tsuna was beyond furious. No, this was not because of the injury he had on his left arm. He often got scars on his missions, but he was mad at the curse. It was like the arcobaleno curse. His _mom_ had turned into a baby right after leaving because Checker Face had summoned her somewhere (you have an imagination, USE IT PEOPLE!) and she had come back in a pathetic form. Baby form to be exact. His was less dreadful though. Just that he was turned into a ten year old right in front of Aria and Luce's eyes. (Did I forget to mention that Takahiro is 5 years younger than Tsuna? Lawl, I was like, oh fucking shit...)

The different thing was Luce couldn't turn back into normal until the curse was lifted, but in Tsuna's case, he would grow normally, just that he was held back a few years. Cursing his bad luck, he then was patted by Aria, who held Luce in her other hand.

"Ahhh, Tsuna, I'm sorry of your little, problem... it's kind of like mine...'' Luce said, laughing sheepisly.

"No, I-it's fine," Tsuna said, straining a smile, but killer intent around him.

Aria couldn't help, but wince. After all, this was the same killer intent he had when the sixteen year old turned into a ten year old, but that didn't change anything about his physical strength, so he pratically killed everyone there with only physical moves, thanks to Fon teaching him. They had placed some orange stone bracelet around his wrist, the cause of this curse, but problem was, he wasn't able to take it out. If only he could... but now he was stuck being the same age as his brother at this moment.

"Don't worry, big sis would help everyone," Aria cried out in delight. Fuck. That tone she sused only made Luce and Tsuna pale. Oh yes, when Aria was showing her true colors, everything she thought off was pure sadistic. Like somebody... *cough*reborn*cough* (Back in the western part of Greece, a certain fedora wearing baby started snezing).

And with that, a baby was running and a ten year old was running with it, headphones already slid down from his ear's.

_**Four fucking years later**_

Four pathetic years have passed, and new faces were surrounding the table. In Aria's case, she had lost all her childishness. being 20, and grew her hair out. Of course, her maturness was just physically, mentally, she was a five year old. She had also received a flower tattoo, proving her being a female of the Rūche family. (I found this at wiki... lol). Luce, was still the baby she was, but she was dazing off, grinning widely. Tsunayoshi looked like his was in hyper dying will mode, his eyes narrowed and yellow and orange, His expression was emotionless, mostly has been since he have gotten the curse.

"And it is now time for you two to start your mission." Luce said, smiling as she jumped on Tsuna's shoulders.

"Ahh wait, let me rephrase that, And now it is time for _Tsuna _to start your mission," Luce said, looking at Aria.

Aria was expecting a baby the next four months, Gender was unknown. The reason for that was because when she had turned twenty, still is, she was drunk and... well lost to a game with a equally drunk guy and slept with him at her house, of course they were in Italy, When they woke up, they both screamed and started arguing about who's fault it was, until Tsuna came in, just turned fourteen, hit them both with a frying pan, deeming them unconscious and going back to cooking he learned from Luce. Yeah, that dinner was an awkward one, which involved constant glaring and knives throwing, brought to you by the annoyed Tsuna. Oh and there was a glaring Luce and a plate throwing, brought to you by a Tsuna that stormed out of the room. Basically the whole dinner was a bust and Tsuna was getting into the habit of throwing stuff.

"Why did I have to fucking get laid," Aria asked, banging her head on the table repeatly and annoyed.

"It was your fault for getting drunk, and language Aria," Tsuna said, as he calmly slid his headphones up. Yea, he kept it as a memorial of the day he was going to beat up the Korela Family, the family that gave him this curse. The orange bracelet was there as ever, more like cuffs actually though...

"Anyways, I'll be sending you to Japan today in a hour, remember I love you and not to be so careless. Takahiro can die if it's for your own safety," Luce said, bitterly mumbling the last part as her tiny lips touched Tsuna's face,

"MOM!" Tsuna shouted, probably because he heard the last part.

''What? Can't a small mom worry?" Luce asked, shrugging her little shoulders.

Tsuna only rolled his eyes and smiled inwardly. Like heck he was going to that, but he found it comforting that Luce cared for him a lot.

"Whatever, anyways, I love you all. Oh and you too, Cosmos," Tsuna said, smiling at them and Luce's squirrel. (All arcobaleno are required to have one)

OwO

''So... you're a hitman...?" Takahiro said, hesitantly at the small baby.

"The world greatest hitman actually," Reborn said.

"And a baby,"

"Last time I checked."

"You're going to tutor me to be a vongola boss, the best mafia family."

"Right."

"And you have a shift shaping lizard."

"Correct."

Cue the table flip. "BULLSHIT!"

Reborn dodged the table and sighed. Idiots these days. Reborn shot out killer intent the stupid arrogant boy felt and he immediantely froze.

"Better hurry dame-hiro. You're going to be late."

"Wha- HIIIEEEE!"

Reborn scowled as he watched Takahiro grab a toast, well try to, Reborn took it, mumbling something about bosses protecting their food, and ran out the door.

"I don't have time for this Reborn," Takahiro (Let's name him Hiro) said, as he ran out the door only to meet up with Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana.

"Oh, Sawada-kun, ohayo," Kyoko said, smiling.

"Dame-Hiro," Hana said, rolling her eyes.

Hiro gave Hana a silent glare and gave Kyoko a blush and said," O-ohayo K-k-Kyoko-Chan."

Reborn, being the fab baby he is, saw the blush, and inwardly smirked. No, he wasn't going to let this poor kid go to waste so easily. Being the sadistic baby, he popped out of nowhere and sat on Hiro's shoulder saying," You like this Kyoko girl, don't you."

Hiro instantly turned on, fool mode, suttering a blushing, denying it, how stupid of him.

"Oh my, a cute baby, what's a baby doing on your shoulder?" Kyoko asked, tilting her head in a way that made Hiro blush.

"H-He's my cousin," Hiro quickly covered.

"Ohh, I see, anyways, see you Sawada-Kun. Hana-chan said she needed to get to class fast," Kyoko said, waving as true to her words, Hana dragged her, hurriedly, leaving Hiro in the dust.

''Dame-Hiro, confess to Kyoko," Reborn demanded.

"W-What?! Kyoko-chan is waaayyyy out of my league," Hiro said, shaking his head, waving his arms.

"Tch, pathetic-Hiro. Than I'll make you, with your dying will," Reborn said, taking out a gun.

"W-Wait, you aren't really going too-" Hiro's face paled as the bullet hit him, straight in the head.

As he was falling he thought, _If only I confessed to Kyoko Sasagawa before I died with my dying will._

Than the naked drill, the flame emitted on his head, and he shouted," REBORN! I'LL CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Running at full speed ahead he reached Kyoko in no time flat and shouted," KYOKO-CHAN! I LIKE YOU!"

Kyoko squealed as Hana looked angry. "Dame-Hiro, what do you think you're doing... in your boxers, you perverted asshole," Hana shouted.

Nearby, Tsuna was there already. He sighed and mumbled,' Language. No one does anything to control it.'

Than Hana and Kyoko took off, leaving Hiro there, and his flame slowly dying.

"Boxers... oh no... I did... I can't believe it, my life. REBORN! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Hiro asked, angrily looking at the _innocent _face of the baby.

"I simply shot a dying will bullet to you, letting you do the things you regretted not doing before you died." Reborn said, smirking.

"... Reborn!"

Reborn only looked at him with his emotionless black eyes and took off, somewhere Hiro didn't know. Oh well.

OwO

"Class we have a new student from Italy today. Introduce herself."

"Hello I'm Tsunayoshi Rūche. I'm from Italy and here because of my parent's business. Please take good care of me," Tsuna said, smiling.

Yea, and that just made fangirls swoon over his good looks (he looked like HDWM so who could blame them).


End file.
